


came last in the technical

by destiny919



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, [iasip music] Anakin Bakes A Cake, based off a prompt, it goes exactly how you would imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: "Okay, Snips," Anakin said confidently. "We're doing this. We're making this happen.""Aaaarewe, though?" Ahsoka wheedled. "Have you ever baked a cake before, Master?"He shrugged. "How hard can it be?"





	came last in the technical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalSpaceDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/gifts).



> space, who doesn't care about star wars but loves me, gave me the prompt "anakin attempts to bake". i took it in the obvious direction.
> 
> title is a great british bakeoff joke.

"Okay, Snips," Anakin said confidently. "We're doing this. We're making this happen."

_ "Aaaare  _ we, though?" Ahsoka wheedled. "Have you ever baked a cake before, Master?"

He shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

"Pretty hard."

"Well, Obi-Wan is worth it." Anakin rolled up his sleeves, for all that he was wearing a heavy leather glove on one hand. "First time we'll be on Coruscant for his birthday in two years."

"Yeahhh," Ahsoka said skeptically. "Wouldn't he be happier if we just picked up his favorite from Dex's?"

"No. Now hand me the flour." Skyguy held out his hand expectantly. 

Rolling her eyes yet feeling trepidation in her soul, Ahsoka handed her master the sack of flour.

He upended the entire thing into the bowl.

"That...  _ cannot _ be right," Ahsoka said. 

"What?" Anakin made a face. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He gestured meaninglessly at the bowl full of flour.

"I dunno, Master," Ahsoka deadpanned. "Measure it?"

"With what?"

She paused. "Measuring cups?"

"We don't have any," Anakin said, exasperated. "Now just put the bantha butter in the microwave."

"How much bantha butter?"

Anakin flapped a hand at her. "Just...I dunno. Melt it. Whatever."

Ahsoka gingerly unwrapped a couple blocks of butter into a microwave-safe bowl. "Are you sure I should melt it?" she asked dubiously. 

"How else would it get mixed in?"

It was a fair enough point that Ahsoka pressed the button for one minute. "What now?"

Skyguy was frowning at the bowl of flour. "Sugar," he said finally. He used the Force to bring the container over instead of asking her.

"I bet Master Obi-Wan would be  _ real _ happy to find out you baked him a cake with improper use of the Force," Ahsoka teased him.

He looked scandalized. "Don't  _ tell _ him!"

"I would never." She looked at the sugar. "...How much are you adding?"

"Hmmm..." Anakin stroked his chin in an unconscious imitation of his master. "Y'know," he said, "Master has a secret sweet tooth."

"Oh, Jedha," Ahsoka groaned.

While Anakin dumped half the thing of sugar into the bowl, the microwave dinged. Ahsoka flinched away from the steam when she removed the thoroughly melted butter.

"Perfect," Anakin said with a beaming, affectionate smile, the kind Ahsoka couldn't help returning even while she still had a bad feeling about this.

_ Smile at Master Obi-Wan like that and he wouldn't even need the cake,  _ Ahsoka thought.

Anakin poured the melted butter into the very full mixing bowl. They waited a minute while it finished dripping out. "Okay," he said. "I think...mix it now. And then add the eggs." He picked up a metal spoon and started going to town. The spoon was clearly too small for the job and Skyguy was getting butter and flour all over his flesh hand.

"Uh, here. Try this." Ahsoka handed him a whisk.

"Oh, that's better." He abandoned the spoon and started digging into the "batter" with his new tool.

A few minutes later Anakin stopped stirring and looked in the bowl. Ahsoka peeped around his shoulder at it. It was pale yellow, and looked both lumpy and grainy. She could clearly see big lumps of unincorporated flour. "Get those spots maybe?" she suggested.

"I'll get them with the eggs," Anakin said. "Snips, get the eggs."

She got the eggs. There were three left in the carton.

"That'll work." Anakin took an egg and smashed the entire thing against the side of the bowl.

"That's...a lot of shell," Ahsoka observed.

"It'll add texture," he said.

"I don't think one is enough anyway." She looked dubiously at the heap of dry ingredients. "Better use all three."

"Yeah. Here, you do them." He pushed the bowl at her. "I'll...preheat...the oven."

_ Where did you learn the term 'preheat'?  _ Ahsoka wondered. She carefully tapped the egg against the rim of the bowl, and frowned at the small dent that produced. She dug her short claw into it, and was satisfied when yellow egg started dripping out of it into the bowl, and repeated the process with the last egg.

"Okay, all three eggs?" Anakin asked, returning and picking up the whisk.

"Yeah. What temperature did you make the oven?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, five hundred? It'll cook faster."

That didn't sound right to Ahsoka, but she didn't know enough about ovens to dispute it.

Anakin started vigorously whisking the batter again, shell and all. Now, instead of looking lumpy and floury, it was kind of...separated, with streaks of glistening egg.

"Are we supposed to use something to make it rise?" Ahsoka asked. She couldn't remember what it was called. Some kind of soda? She didn't think putting Space Pepsi in the cake would really have a good effect.

"Oh, yeah!" Skyguy dropped the whisk and turned to start rummaging in the cabinet. He came out with some shiny yellow packets. "Yeast. It's how bread rises, so it should work for cake too!"

Ahsoka couldn't argue with that logic either, much as she wanted to. "Do you just...mix it in?"

He shrugged. "What else?" He ripped open three packets and started emptying them into the batter. His Padawan looked at the tiny gray pellets with some unease.

After some more enthusiastic mixing, Anakin said, "Okay. I think we can put it in the oven now."

"Cake pans?" Ahsoka reminded him.

"Shit. Right." He reached across the table and grabbed the two silvery eight-inch pans they'd actually gotten out earlier. "Here, I'll hold up the bowl, it's heavy, and you scoop."

"Umm." Ahsoka picked up the small spoon they'd abandoned earlier. She didn't think the whisk would work. It was completely cemented with half-mixed batter, anyway.

She gingerly yet as efficiently as possible started spooning batter into the pan. A large clump of it detached from the rest and slid into the pan with a  _ splat.  _

"Okay, that's that one." Anakin swung the bowl to the side over the other pan. A bit of egg white dripped into it. This time Ahsoka mostly tried coaxing the batter to fall out on its own again.

It obeyed, leaving behind thick crumbs of flour on the bottom that were mirrored on top of the batter in the pan. "Damn," she said.

Anakin waved a hand at her. "It'll melt in the oven."

_ Does flour melt? _ Ahsoka thought. She had no idea. The pans also both looked very full. She wasn't sure it'd fit if it all melted and spread out.

She still opened the oven door so Anakin could put the cakes in, getting blasted by a face full of heat straight from Mustafar in the process.

Anakin dusted off his hands (unsuccessfully) while Ahsoka slammed the door shut. "Well, that's done," he said happily.

"Don't we have to make frosting?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, son of a  _ womp rat." _

 

\--

 

Obi-Wan came home from a lengthy Council meeting - hardly how he'd wanted to spend most of his birthday - to wisps of black smoke coming from the kitchen, the piercing wail of a smoke alarm, and his partner and their Padawan screaming.

He sighed contentedly. Home at last.

Silently, Obi-Wan stood in the kitchen doorway, watching unnoticed as Anakin removed some blackened-looking things from the oven and Ahsoka used a Jedi robe to encourage all the smoke out the open window.

"I see you two have been busy," he said finally.

Ahsoka shrieked and hit Anakin in the face with one of the robe's sleeves. He swore in Huttese, and dropped one of the pans on the counter. Obi-Wan notcied that despite the burned top, the contents slopped around in the pan, overflowing the sides a bit.

"Happy Birthday, Master!" the two of them said in distressed unison.

"We made you a cake," Ahsoka said mournfully.

"It was supposed to be done by now," Anakin said, giving him a sheepish grin. "And frosted." He gestured towards a bowl on the counter. Obi-Wan walked over and peered inside at what looked like curdled milk.

"I see," he said.

"You...probably shouldn't eat the cake," Ahsoka said.

"I mean-"

"Skyguy."

"Fine!" Anakin whined. "Master,  _ don't  _ eat your birthday cake that I spent all afternoon making! I guess I'll just-"

Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed him. "I love it."

He blinked. "You-You do?"

"Of course I do. Ahsoka is right and none of us should eat it, but I am very touched by the two of you trying." Anakin's face looked like a glowing sunset, he was blushing so furiously now. 

Ahsoka came over and hugged him around the waist. "Happy Birthday, Master Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled at her. "I assume the whole Temple avoided being burned to the ground thanks to you."

Ahsoka said "Yep" at the same time Anakin indignantly squawked, "Hey!"

"Since we won't be eating at home," Obi-Wan said, dabbing at his eyes that were definitely watering just from the smoke that was still lingering and not any genuine emotion, "why don't we just go celebrate at Dex's."

On the way out, Ahsoka smirked at Anakin, eyebrows raised.

Anakin stuck his tongue out at her, and then hurried after Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> i post about star wars and actual good baking on my [blog](http://tarvek-sturmvoraus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
